ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Simian Says
Simian Says is the thirty fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the second episode of the third season. Plot Eunice is on Primus monitoring the Genetic Database, she discovers that the Arachnichimp DNA sample is suffering issues and on Azmuth's orders sends some Voliticus Biopsis to retrieve a fresh sample, Hours later the Voliticus Biopsis still haven't returned and Eunice decides to go investigate. Once near Aranhaschimmia Eunice's ship is shot down. Meanwhile on Earth Ben, Gwen and Kevin are quizing each other on which stars in the sky are actually planets. Ben notices that no-one has tried to take over the earth, kill them, or ask for his autograph in the past two days. At that Simian drops in hanging down from a lampost asking for their help. Simian explains that following his failure with the Highbreed he stole a few choice items from them among them a Xenocyte queen. Simian brought the Xenocyte to a Arachnichimp crime lord named Mizaru. Once Mizaru opened the canister the Xenocyte inside attached itself to him, and started making more Xenocytes which in turn attached themselves to the Arachnichimps turning them into DNAlien Slaves to Mizaru. Simian only managed to barely escape and reach earth for Ben's help. Deciding that Simian deserves the benefit of the doubt, because if he's lying he's at Kevin's mercy, they follow him to Arachaschimmia and land cloaked. Armed with four of Cooper's DNAlien repair guns they go to the planet with the intent of curing as many DNAlien's as possible. The Ultimatrix detects Eunice's presence and Ben tracks her to a large opening where they're ambushed by the DNAliens. The group soon discovers that the DNA repair Guns are in-effective against the Arachnichimps (explained later as they were designed to return DNAliens to human form, not Arachnichimps). The Ultimatrix also lacks the Omnitrix's abillity to restore genetic damage and thus Ben fights them as Terraspin. Unfortunately Eunice's presence returns Ben to human form but she is able to rescue the team from the ambush, Eunice deactivates her link to Primus which was interfering with the Ultimatrix's link to the Planet. Eunice brings the group to the hideout of Haplar, his wife and Child. Eunice explains that with Haplar as a baseline sample of Arachnichimp DNA she'll be able to return the DNAliens to normal form. Simian instead states that he'll be the Baseline sample intending to make up for his mistake. When the Group arrives outside Mizaru's hideout they discover that he's taken Haplar and his family hostage. With this the team is forced to reveal themselves to try and prevent Haplar and his family from being turned into DNAliens, in which they failed. Eunice is also turned into a DNAlien, Ben as Swampfire tries to fight her while Gwen and Kevin keep Simian from being turned into a DNAlien. Ben is able to turn Eunice back to normal by turning her into her Unitrix form then turning her back. While Kevin holds off the Hoards and Ben goes to fight Mizaru, Simian, Eunice, and Gwen go to work rigging up a pulse that will return the DNAliens back to normal. Ben at first tries to fight with Spidermonkey and when that fails fights with Ultimate Spidermonkey. While fighting Mizaru explains that the Xenocyte didn't take over his personality, but instead Mizaru took control over the Queen Xenocyte, resulting in giving him a lot of power. The Pulse kicks in just in time and every single arachnachimp returns to normal, including Mizaru. The others arrive just in time to see Mizaru defeated by Ben. Simian sees the Queen Xenocyte struggling for a new host, he thinks about how much power he will get if he attaches the Xenocyte to himself. But instead, he kills the Xenocyte with a rock. Ben observes Simians change of behaviour and accepts that the latter is fit to be a real prince. Mizaru vows revenge only to be eaten by one of the many inhabitants of the planet: a root shark. The group leave Simian to drop Eunice off on Primus then return home. Ben comments that Simian seems to be reforming based on the fact that he didn't take the Xenocyte for his own, to which Kevin denies. Meanwhile Simian holds a blackmarket deal with the Incursions selling them the DNA repair guns for hefty profits. Major Events *Ben's Team make their first visit to Aranhaschimmia. *The Arachnichimps have been brought back from near-extinction. *Eunice returns. *The Incursions make their debut in Ultimate Alien. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eunice *Simian *Azmuth *Haplar *Haplar's Mate *Haplar's Baby *Emperor Milleous *Incursions *Voliticus Biopsis *Root Shark *Citizens of Aranhaschimmia Villains *Mizaru *Xenocytes *Arachnichimp DNAliens *DNAlien Eunice Aliens Used *Terraspin *Swampfire *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes Errors *When Simian was on the ground after being rescued by Kevin, you can see that he has an Ultimatrix symbol. However, it's only the side view of the symbol you can see. *When Simian's hands was on a stone there was a mold of his fingers, but when Simian turn around to Ben there was no mold of his hands on the stone *Eunice states that the DNAlien takeover of the Arachnichimps interfered with the Codon Stream sample of the species, and yet Ben was able to use Spidermonkey with no problems. Trivia *Cooper's DNA repair guns have been sold to the Incursions. *Primus, Milleous, Simian and the DNAliens make their Ultimate Alien debut. *Simian is the only Arachnichimp besides Spidermonkey to not be transformed into a DNAlien. *This is first time that DNAliens appeared without the Highbreed. *Ben receives a kiss from Eunice (on the cheek), since they hadn't kissed for the first time in The Transmogrification of Eunice, which is similar to Ben getting a kiss on the cheek from Julie in Fame, since they hadn't kiss for the first time in War of the Worlds: Part 2. *Eunice's suit in this episode looks like Ben's shirt in the original series. *It is revealed that Ultimatrix can not reverse genetic damage as its predecessor the Omnitrix could. *It's unknown why it took only seconds to infect the Arachnichimp family and Eunice despite the fact that it took Ken hours to transform. *This is the third time Kevin absorb wood. The first was in Darkstar Rising and the second was in Alien Swarm. *The name of this episode is a reference to the phrase Simon Says. *This is the second time an ultimate form has been used against a devolved form of its species. The first time was in The Final Battle: Part 1 where Albedo used Ultimate Humungousaur against regular Humungousaur. *This is the first time that Ultimate Spidermonkey has used in two consecutive episodes (The Purge and Simian Says). *This episode is very similar to the Alien Force episode Ghost Town, where an enemy of the team (Vilgax/Simian) comes to Earth to ask for their help because an enemy of their own (Zs'Skayr/Mizaru) spread a disease that turned their species into slaves (Chimera Sui Generis = Ectonurite/Arachnichimp = DNAlien) and take over their respective planets (Vilgaxia/Aranhaschimmia) and one of their team gets corrupted by the bad guy (Ben/Eunice) but they pull it through and save the species from extinction but the villains turned allies return to their villainous ways by the end of the episode. *This is the first time that Ben has used one of his aliens (Spidermonkey) on the home planet of the alien's speices (Aranhaschimmia). Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes